


I'm Cold

by ms_indiffwrent



Series: I'm Cold [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_indiffwrent/pseuds/ms_indiffwrent
Summary: "I'm cold""And?""Can't you give me your jacket or something?""Can't you accept my proposal and marry me already?"In which Prince Donghyuck's parents are forcing him to get married and he decided to propose to the first girl he sees to shut his parents up
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: I'm Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097285
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"Prince Lee Donghyuck of the west!" His name was announced and on cue he stood up and bowed, showing everyone that smile of his that, he knows, can light up the hallway

It was his best friend's twenty-first birthday, the whole party radiated Prince Jeno's charisma and he can't help but grin as he stood beside the prince. As introductions have come to an end, the famed 8 Princes have gathered and spoke amongst themselves (with Jeno occasionally leaving to entertain his guests)

"Prince Jeno is all grown up now," Prince Renjun says, his white, snow colored suit being a perfect match for his silver hair, he eyes the boy that owing infront of some duchess' "last time I checked I was the eldest"

Prince Mark frowned as he took the glass his recently dyed purple hair fell on his eyes, "I'm the eldest" and Prince Lucas jabbed at his side, Prince Lucas was the tallest of the circle of friends and between all of them he was also the first one who took the throne. "I mean, Prince Lucas is older, same difference"

Prince Chenle's laugh was undeniably annoying, granted he was older and puberty has made his voice deeper but his laugh was still ear piercingly ruthless and yet no one dared to stop him or tell him to stop laughing, the all really loved Chenle's laugh "Please your highness you have a reputation to uphold" Chenle teased his older cousin and Prince Renjun laughed along with his younger brother

Prince Jaemin left the laughing group of friends to politely (with all of his etiquette class in mind) he tapped Prince Jeno's shoulder "Your Highness?" he calls making Jeno's conversation with a marquees, Lord Moon Taeil Jaemin thinks his name was "My Lord" He bowed politely and Lord Taeil bowed right back "My Prince," he greets right back "Please think about it your highness," he bows once again to the two princes "I shall take my leave, thank you for your time"

"What was that about?" Jaemin asked his friend and Prince Jeno smiled, that famed eye-smile that got him (other than the fact that he's the second born of the Lee Family of the east) on the cover of Ideal date last month, speaking of that magazine, he should really check when the photoshoot for Hottest man of the month is. "Its nothing, what's up?"

Prince Jaemin hummed, he knows its not his right, he and Jeno are Prince's and whenever its about their kingdom, secrecy isn't unusual "ok," he shrugged not pressing the matter "Sorry to have Lord Taeil," he stops incase he has said the wrong name he wanted Prince Jeno to correct him. Jeno didn't say anything and waited for his friend to continue taking that as a good sign prince Jaemin smiled, patting the shest of his suit as a silent well done to himself "Lord Taeil leave your side, Your highness, but Prince Jisung called for you"

Prince Jisung puffed his cheeks when he heard what Prince Jaemin said, they were close enough that everyone in the friend group could hear the conversation "I was not" he defended and took the wine that a butler has served, putting it back down when Prince Jaemin glared at the glass, he knows that he is still underage to drink but also the royal family is forbidden in drinking in public 

Jeno smiled "if you wanted to be grazed by my presence," he bowed "Then my friends, all you had to do was ask" Prince Chenle tried his best to not roll his eyes knowing that type of behavior towards a prince was rude "no please, mingle with the guests" 

**

Finally it was time to eat, Prince Donghyuck, Prince Jaemin, Prince Renjun, Prince Mark, Prince Lucas, Prince Chenle, and Prince Jisung bowed to the King and Queen as Prince Jeno moved to guide the guests including each and everyone of his friend's parents to their seats

The party has been long over only six families remain, "I'm glad you and your familes could come and celebrate Jeno's twenty first birthday" Jeno's mom, the queen says which was returned with bows and wishes to jeno who raised his glass as a thankyou

"Prince Jeno," Jaemin's mom, Queen Na of the south, called smiling at the young man, "you have grown up quite a lot since the last time we saw each other" she beamed and Jaemin's dad looked up from his conversation with King Lee of the west "When was that dear?" he asks. Jeno and Jaemin immediately blushed as Queen Na smiled teasingly at them "I believe they were only seventeen at the time, when Prince Jeno and Prince Jaemin were fighting for the hand of a young lady," Prince Jeno blushed a deep shade of red 

"My Queen," he says, taking a sip of his drink "Prince Jaemin has won her heart fair and square" He reminded and Jaemin laughed, Jeno looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow "How are the two of you?" he asks

Prince Jaemin nods and smiles "Really well," he looks at the rest of his friends who were paying attention to his words

"Is that all?" Prince Mark has teased, showing his white teeth that made everyone know about him, Jeno nods and agrees, Chenle grins "Come on Prince Jaemin is that all the information your giving us?"

Prince Jaemin looks at The King and Queen Lee of the east, who also seemed excited for the information he might disclose, "Actually," he starts and stops a bit hesitant and Prince Donghyuck placed his hand on Jaemin's shoulder, of course Prince Hyuck already knows, he was the one who accidentally saw it happen "Do you mind if I steal the spotlight Prince Jeno?" he asks softly and Jeno nods motioning with his hands for him to continue "I asked for her hand in marriage"

There was a silence as everyone seemed to process the information that Prince Jaemin has bestowed, "What?" Jisung asked slamming his hands on the table, the princely demeanor that everyone was trying to keep for as long as possible disappeared and just like that everyone started asking questions

"What did she say?"

"When was this?"

"Jeno, why are we hearing about this just now?"

"What happened next?"

"How did you propose?"

"Is that why you're wearing a ring over your gloves?"

Jaemin smiled and waited for everyone to calm down, these were the moments he loved when everyone would meet, all they needed was something to push them over the edge just so everyone can be normal, monarchy or no

"Jaemin Hyung!" Chenle called excitedly "please please please tell us what happened next"

Jaemin showed them the ring with a smile "She said yes" and before Jaemin could even process what was going on Mark had him in a hug "That's great Jaem!"

Everyone was clapping and congratulating Jaemin and his bride to be, Lucas standing up and grabbing a glass "Let me raise a toast for our Jaemin, may he and his bride live happily" everyone raises their glass to Lucas' toast and Jaemin bowed thankfully to everyone

Prince Mark tugged on Jaemin's arm "Come join us at the engaged table" he jokes, and points at Him, Renjun and Lucas's side of the table" Jaemin couldn't resist he had to tease Mark "When are you gonna marry her Hyung? its been two years"

"Hey," he jabs a finger into Jaemin's chest "I said you could sit with the cool, engaged kids, and not the singles" he motions to Donghyuck, Jeno, Jisung and Chenle

"Hey, I have a girlfriend!" Chenle yells, drinking his wine "and so does Jeno Hyung and Jisung is courting a girl" which has gotten Jisung the attention 

Donghyuck couldn't help but scrunch his nose "you do?" he askes pushing Mark's hips out of the way so he can atleast make eye contact with the prince

Jeno nods and smiles, patting his pants to show Donghyuck his wallpaper, earning a whistle of approval from Donghyuck, "Wow, pretty"

Jaemin and Mark were in their own little world but nodded in agreement to Donghyuck's words, grabbing Jeno's phone from Hyuck's hand and showing it to everyone. The Kings and The Queens all happily watched their children, they missed these little moments when the kids get to act like kids

Queen Lee of the west, Donghyuck's mom smiles fondly at the sight "so Donghyuck is the only one who is truly single?" she offers and the prince groans, he knows where this is going and he hates it "Mom-" he gets cut off by the door opening where each families maids and butlers enter placing food on the table, effectively making every prince in the room to behave and settle in their seats 

"Hush now Donghyuck" His mother shot back "I want to see you settle down with a girl. want to see you get marries, you're not even courting anyone and look, four of your friends are engaged, Lucas's wedding is very soon"

Donghyuck sighs, his parents have bothered him about getting a girlfriend ever since he turned nineteen "mom" he warns as the maid bows and places his parent's meal in front of them "really? right here?"

His mom sighed "I'm only trying to look out for you, I want you to be happy and I know that once you find someone-" she got cut off with his dad that placed his hand over hers "Hyuck, we're only trying to help you"

The maid has placed Prince Hyuck's meal down and bowed to the royal families like every single butler and maid in the room, Hyuck growled at his parents "Well you don't have to alright?" he says and looked behind him "Y/n" He calls the maid and she steps forward "Tell the King and Queen that you have said yes to my proposal on becoming my wife"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Donghyuck has never been denied before. Its always "Yes sir" "whatever you say, sir" but looking at the girl infront him he couldnt help but give a bewildered stare as she denied him (and have even gotten mad at him) again

The whole room went quiet at Prince Donghyuck's words, even his parents stood agape, Y/n herself was starting in disbelief mouth slightly open "Y-You're highness?" She asks "you've mistaken"

Donghyuck laughs and stands up, reaching to hold her hand "Really my love? Are you that mad?" He lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles softly, smiling softly and lovingly but Y/n knows that there was something underneath that charming smile "I know that you don't want the secret out yet but I can't just stand back as my parents force me to live someone else when the love of my life is right behind me"

Y/n still couldn't get over how Prince Donghyuck was acting and why was it directed at her "but My Lord-" she was cut off by a smiling Prince squeezing her hand a little too hard

"It's Donghyuck, my love." He says as a matter of fact "we've had this conversation before, remember"

She was still shock and Prince Donghyuck held her hand tighter, "play along" he whispered that even she has thought it was her imagination, in all honesty, she should've denied it, she should've said no but if she does the prince will be denoted as a liar so instead she nodded slowly and through clenched teeth "Donghyuck" and just like that a big smile graced the princes' nature "are you still mad at me my love?"

She was sure, she hated the prince, pf all the maids of all the people why her? She shakes her head, still staring at the prince

Prince Lee Donghyuck's parents stared in disbelief at the scene "For how long?" The queen spoke, looking at their intertwined hands "why didn't you say anything Hyuck?"

Prince Donghyuck's acting was on point, he made an effort to make it look like he didn't want to look away from Y/n and smiled sheepishly to his parents "turning two years on my birthday" He confessed, and looked back at her. She tried her best to not roll her eyes at the Prince's words "She was the one who told me to keep it a secret"

She glared at the Prince, _Oh fuck you_ , she couldn't help but think, Prince Donghyuck smiled sweetly at her "Excuse me mother, your highness" he says and bows to Prince Jeno's parents "I would like to speak to Y/n privately" he motions and she bows to the King and Queen only to be dragged out by Prince Donghyuck

"Oh thank you" Prince Donghyuck spoke after they were out of earshot, readjusting his suit as he spoke "it was getting annoying on how they keep forcing me to marry" she still hasn't spoken, one cause she was speechless and two cause he still hasn't allowed her to. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow "speak, you're allowed to, you're my fiancé now"

"Fiancé but my Lord-" she spoke and he cuts her off with a "Donghyuck" and she shook her head "You're the prince, Your Highness." she points out and looks at the prince "I can't-You can't"

"And why not?" he asked looking at her, you do know there are hundreds of ladies who would do anything to be my bride"

She sighs and looks up at him "Than ask them, not a maid like me" he smiles amused "is that what you were worried about?"

"My Lord-"

"Donghyuck"

" _My Lord_ , you are a prince, and your bride should be someone who knows how to be a queen someday"

"Tempting, but honestly I'd rather just marry you, I already made an announcement and you agreed, you could've denied"

"Then you would've been a liar!" she yelled and covered her mouth, bowing a full ninety degrees as an apology "forgive me, but I only thought of the royal families well being if you have been exposed, you're whole family would be in trouble"

He wrapped his finger under her chin so she'll look at him "Oh my love, You do know a little something when it comes to royalty"

She pulled away readjusting her dress and looked at the prince as he sighs and nods "Please, Its the modern age and my father is still worried he won't have any heirs, marry me and I'll make sure you, you're family is safe and will get whatever it is you all want"

Anger bubbled up on Y/n's chest at his words, does he actually think that she will agree by that promise? that she could be easily persuaded by money? Yes, it's tempting, she won't lie but not like this, she won't, She absolutely refused. "Do you actually think I can be easily persuaded by that?" her voice was quiet and The Prince looked at her in shock, in all twenty years of his life he has never encountered anyone, much less a peasant to tell him off, it was always Y _es Prince Donghyuck, Whatever you say, My Prince_ "I'm sorry, My Prince but when we return to the kingdom, I will tell the King and Queen the truth" she replies and storms off and out of the room, taking long and careful steps to back to the dining hall, with the Prince at her heals trying to reason with her

"Y/n can't I attempt to make to change your mind?" He asked and grabbed her wrist pulling her so that she'll face him or even better fall into his arms

"My Prince-" she gasped in surprise at the tug spinning around only to collide face-first to The Prince's chest

"Oh my" Prince Chenle's voice was heard and he smiled at the sight "You and Hyuck Hyung are so cute" he gives a comment which made Y/n blush and shakes her head, pulling away from Donghyuck "No wait, Prince Chenle-"

And he just smiles approaching the couple and bowed politely at her "Please It's Chenle when there are no cameras," he jokes and takes her hand in his, pressing a polite kiss on her knuckles "Noona"

A blush covers Y/n's cheeks at the young prince's words "Your Highness-"

"Chenle" He corrects and grins, pulling away from her "Hyuck Hyung, I can't believe you're engaged, you should've seen the look on You're parents face" he slaps his hand in delight "And Lucas Hyung literally started choking when you left"

Prince Donghyuck was quiet as the younger spoke still holding on to Y/n's hand "You found it amusing?"

"No not really," He confessed "I wish the two of you have announced your relationship early, I would've loved to meet the new member of our family," he hums "what were you afraid of Noona? did we scare you?"

Y/n bows her head but didn't reply and Prince Chenle smiled softly "Don't be shy, we're family now" he says and walks back towards the dining hall, leaving Y/n alone with Prince Donghyuck

She looks down at where the prince has her wrist, pulling it away and taking a step back, bowing and following after Prince Chenle

Upon entering the dining hall with Prince Donghyuck behind her, looking at her from the corner of his eye

"Did you guys fight?" Prince Mark asked and stood up greeting Y/n with a kiss on the knuckles "Hyuck here looks like a kicked puppy" He leads you through the ball with Hyuck sitting on his chair

"Prince Mark" she murmured cautiously as he laughs and shakes his head

"Mark Oppa" he pats his chest and motions to every prince in the room "Lucas Oppa, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung"

She shakes her head, not wanting to call them by their first name when all of a sudden Prince Donghyuck's Parents stood up and bowed. She yelped "No please your highness, don't bow," she says and shakes her head

"We're sorry, My Child" She spoke "It must be been uncomfortable when we spoke about Hyuck to get a girlfriend when you're here," she reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her head "Forgive us for being selfish, and causing the fight between you and Hyuck"

She didn't reply in shock and bowed to the King and Queen just as Hyuck goes behind her, holding her shoulders to lead her to the seat "sit down and eat with us"

"Have you eaten, Noona?" Jisung asks as he takes a bite of his meal, he runs his fingers through his hair as he looked at the girl, cheeks stuffed with food

She shakes her head and everyone started ushering her to eat while she sat down on a chair beside Prince Donghyuck "no please eat, I'm not hungry" She looks around but there was no maid or butler around, this won't be an easy conversation later, and a sigh left her lips, playing with the steak In her plate

There was a chorus of whines and groans, ushering her to eat and that she shouldn't be so polite, Donghyuck on the other hand watched her play with her food. He started cutting his steak into small bite-size pieces, grabbing his plate and looking at her "let's exchange plates"

Y/n looked at him, "what?" She asked but it was too late, Prince Donghyuck has already exchanged their plates, the cut-up, bite-sized pieces for her and an untouched steak for him

"I already cut it up," he shrugged and smiled "it's yours"

As the room started to giggle and whisper with the conversation, Y/n took a bite

The room was quiet other than the pleasant atmosphere of conversation when Renjun spoke "Y/n" he calls making the female stand up on impulse, her head bowed and hands on her lap held politely, ready to answer to what the Prince might ask of her.

Her suddenness made the Prince Renjun stand up as well, thinking he may have offended her only to see her stance and smile "No, No" he says shaking his head and his hands "please" he motions for her to sit "I would just like to ask for a question"

She sits down and nodded "yes of course, how can I help?"

He smiles "How did you and Hyuck meet?" He asks with a slight tilt of his head

Y/n looks at Prince Hyuck and he looks back "at the palace" she answered factfully

"Aww really?" Chenle pouts "boring"

"How else would we meet? She is a maid of our kingdom" Hyuck replied and laughed moving to place half of his baked salmon on to her plate, in an outsiders point of view it looks like Prince Donghyuck affectionately giving half of his meal to his fiancé, but in reality, Y/n knows that the prince doesn't eat salmon, being a maid into the family for years she isn't surprised anymore, she nods and takes a bite of the fish

Finally giving up, he returned to eating his meal while Jaemin pretended to be disgusted by the sight of affection in front of him

Prince Donghyuck and Y/n were walking in Prince Jeno's Family Garden, her hand out touch the petals of the flowers. The royals will be staying the night, Prince Donghyuck's parents have issued for their son and his fiancé to stay in one room

"Is that how your future bride will be treated, My Prince?" She started and stopped to bend over and sniff on the Pink Camellias

"Yes, if you become my bride, my parents, my friends, will treat you like this, you your family will never worry about anything financial"

"I'm sorry, your highness. But the world, or at least mine, doesn't revolve around that"

"Be my bride Y/n," He said annoyed by the lack of cooperation "I promise you, you won't ever regret it"

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'm Cold (Lee Donghyuck x Reader)
> 
> "I'm cold"
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "Can't you give me your jacket or something?"
> 
> "Can't you accept my proposal and marry me already?"
> 
> In which Prince Donghyuck's parents are forcing him to get married and he decided to propose to the first girl he sees to shut his parents up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 2

"And she said No" Donghyuck huffed taking a swig of his alcohol, while the boy opposite him started laughing at the story, "Don't," he says pointing a finger at him "Don't laugh at me, Mark Lee"

He snorts and takes a sip of his drink before replying "Well you deserved it, did you think she'll agree?" he pints out and sighs, running his fingers through his hair "You're fortunate enough that she didn't refuse your advances in front of everyone"

Donghyuck groaned and glared at Mark "You're supposed to be on my side"

"I'm on nobody's side"

"What a lucky bitch nobody must be"

"Think about it, other than the maid of the royal family, she has a life of her own, with people she adores and people who adore her right back," he points at Prince Donghyuck's chest "You suddenly pulling that stunt, is only making it harder for her, so be a little bit more," he thinks of the right word "Sympathetic"

Hyuck nods, playing with the liquid in his glass as Mark stands up to leave "Don't leave me," Hyuck accuses "Stay here till the sun rises"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if Jeno and Jaem find out they're going to yell at me, if Renjun finds out he'll laugh at me, Chenle and Jisung are underaged to drink and Lucas Hyung is talking to his Fiancé" 

Mark raises an eyebrow unamused by the younger's words

"Y/n is asleep on my bed," he answers honestly this time, relenting to the older's stare "I told her to sleep there and made an excuse that my parents might walk in and wonder why she is asleep on the sofa, so I waited till she slept before leaving her there to rest, you know like a gentleman"

Mark hums and sits back down "And what do I have to do with this?"

"I can use you as an excuse as to why I'm not in the room"

"Ok," Mark rolls his eyes and nods "Then why ask me to come here at Eleven in the evening if you just wanted her to be alone in the bed?"

"She slept at Eleven!" He shot back "she was on her phone for two hours, giggling to herself, whoever she was talking to is making her all giddy"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend or talking to her friends how dumb their prince is," Mark added "that's why she wouldn't accept you, none the less, at least try to be a bit more considerate on how she is feeling"

"Morning" was the first thing Y/n heard when she woke up, don't get her wrong, she wakes up early cause of her job, but she also knows that the prince rises even earlier cause he loves the sunrise and when she opened her eyes that's where he was, by the window, letting the sun coat him in light making him glow, his black hair styled to perfection, his dress shirt wrapped snugly against his body, the tailor did a splendid job on this one, his trousers and unbuttoned blazer giving off a casual look. For a moment she sat there in awe, he was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking that it takes all her strength to look away "Go get ready, we're returning home after breakfast" he points at a dress beside the bed, that she hasn't noticed, and we have the prince to blame for that

The dress was a red, more pastel-like, giving off an innocent vibe, Off-shoulder vintage style is what she would describe it "What about that dress, Prince?"

"It's yours," He said and looked at her "If anyone asks tell them I gave it as a gift to you on your birthday" she blushes and shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak if only he didn't cut her off "Gifts are meant to be accepted, love, so accept the dress, it's yours now"

Just as he spoke a maid entered the room bowing to the prince "Your Highness," She faces Y/n and immediately recognizes her, it was one of the new maids in Prince Donghyuck's Kingdom, She remembers to cause this girl was supposed to be under her wing "Milady"

Y/n gasps and looks at the girl in shock "Hana" She says and shakes her head 

The prince walks towards Hana, petting her hair, "Speak casually to her, it's alright" He smiles and nods at the dress "Take care of her, see you in the dining hall my love" he says, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles and leaves the room

Y/n looks at the younger maid who looks at her in awe "Pardon me for my rudeness, Milady," 

"Y/n is fine" 

She smiles "Lady Y/n, you of all people know how loved the prince is" she squeals excitedly "everyone in the palace were so excited with the news, so many girls envy you you know"

Y/n smiles softly "The prince and I aren't really dating" she replied and shook her head

"Milady please don't be so modest," She says and stood up to take the dress "wow such a pretty dress," she breathed "Where did you get this Milady?"

She sighs and stood up "The Prince gave it to me" she replies and Hana immediately assisted her "I'm ok, you don't have to help me"

She pouts "It is my job"

Entering the dining hall all dressed up in the dress is Y/n's first, she looks at Prince Donghyuck who smiles and nods as Prince Jaemin stands to greet the new incomer

"Y/n" he smiles and takes her hand to kiss her knuckles "You look lovely," HE praises "Is that from Hyuck?" A shy nod leaves her and Prince Jaemin smiles slyly at the boy who was watching him and the girl, Jaemin raised a hand and waved him off, _Yes, I know she's your bride I won't do anything_ , it meant. 

But in all honesty, Prince Donghyuck was just watching to see if Jaemin was about to do anything that isn't approved by Y/n, he was just worried. She hasn't even agreed to marry him yet.

Prince Jaemin squeezes Y/n's hand so she'll look at him "Don't be shy Y/n," he replies and a smile coats his features "I'm sure Hyuck told you to wear that cause he was excited the secret is out and he can spoil you"

Y/n's eyes widened opening her mouth to speak but Prince Jaemin spoke first "He said this was a gift on your anniversary" he said excitedly leading her to her seat beside Prince Donghyuck 

Prince Lucas nodded "What did you get him Y/n?

She was about to reply only to be spoken over by Prince Donghyuck "Can you not?" he asked Prince Lucas, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, making her flinch as he leans down to whisper in her ear making it look like he was keeping her close "Don't say a word"

She obeyed

Arriving at the palace a little before noon she was greeted by Maids and butlers, ready to assist Prince Donghyuck in whatever he might need

He holds her hand, "follow me" he instructed and lead her through the palace and people, "mother says this is your room now" he informs and sits on the bed

"My prince" she quickly denies and shakes her head "I cannot accept, this is insane"

He laughs and shakes his head "The room is yours, get some rest, my parents took the liberty to fill your closet" he replies and stands up against the door, his hand on the door "Get some sleep, you must've been stressed" he opens the door and leaves

Y/n watches him leave still not done disagreeing with The Royal Families instructions, it wasn't fair, she and the prince aren't dating, they're not engaged, she doesn't deserve this

She sits down on the bed to open the drawer on the white vanity beside her and gasped, in it were different designs of accessories, she couldn't help but become completely enchanted, taking them one by one to examine them.

A beautiful (birthstone) ring was the first thing she saw, taking it and examining it, watching the intricate details swirl and curve around the ring. Next, she saw a pretty and plane necklace, it was a diamond gem, a choker sized necklace that if she wore the gem being pressed right between her collar. While holding the necklace she stands, going to the closet to see the overwhelming amount of dresses, taking them out to carefully inspect and admire them placing one after the other on the soft mattress of the bed, finding comfort on the cold floor right at the floor of the bed, she leans her head against the matress as she thinks, _I have to tell them_.

She sighs softly, this was all new and stressful and even if the gifts were beautiful, she feels guilty, these weren't for _her_ they were for Prince Donghyuck's Fiance, she frustratingly ran her fingers through her hair, and closed her eyes at the on coming headache

She didn't mean it, she only meant to close her eyes for a minute, to only rest for a couple of seconds, she didn't mean to be cooped up in the room for a two hour nap, she didn't mean to fall asleep still holding the necklace that when Prince Donghyuck entered to ask her if she wanted to accompany him only to see her asleep, she didn't mean for him to lift her and place her under the covers, she didn't mean for him to clean up the mess she made while she explored the room, she didn't even know it happened 'till she woke up

Opening her eyes and realizing that this wasn't where she fell asleep, she sat up in shock, _what happened? who entered the room? Somebody cleaned up?_ She got cut from her thoughts when she noticed a letter on the vanity table from the prince herself

Dear Y/n,

I hope you didn't mind, I placed you on the bed, you'll get a stiff neck at the position you were on. Rest well, You deserved, the whole ordeal must've been stressful, I know you wanna talk to me, I have a free schedule later around 7 pm, eat dinner with me and lets talk

Lots of love,

Lee Donghyuck :)

Y/n's mouth drops open in shock, _he was the one that placed her on the bed, did he clean to? please tell me the prince didn't clean up the mess she made_. She stood up only to be greeted by Hana as she opens the door

"You're awake, Milady" She smiles and sorts through the closet before Y/n could even process what was happening "Prince Donghyuck has suggested this to be your outfit for the rest of the day Milady"

She blinks, "Um, no thank you, I'm ok with what I'm wearing" She says and moves to go out the door when Hana stops her

"Milady you can't be seen wearing the same thing twice," She reasons holding the dress up so she can see

Y/n examined the dress, it was simple more simple than the red vintage dress she was currently wearing, it was a long dress hat would reach her ankles, the material light and seemed light and cottony, sleeves reaching the wrists, and a cute bow by the collar. It was just a simple casual sundress that had its own belt, she nods and sighs "ok fine, I'll go change"

She walks through the halls of the palace, going to the tea room, where Hana has informed her where Prince Donghyuck was. Upon arriving she realized that not only was Prince Donghyuck in the room so was the Queen and someone she hasn't seen a long time

"Donghyuck where is Y/n?" the queen asks and looks by the door, making Y/n hide behind the door, "Should we fetch someone to get her?"

Donghyuck was quick to shake his head and deny his mother's suggestion "She's probably asleep let her rest"

The boy she hasn't seen in years smiled happily at the conversation "Hyuck sounds like a caring fiancé its amusing" he laughs and teases Doghyuck with a sly grin "is she the one wearing blue by the door way?"

Y/n froze around the same time, Prince Donghyuck and the queen turn their heads to look "Y/n?" Donghyuck asks

Revealing herself, cheeks slightly tinted red at being caught she bows in greeting "I'm sorry," she replies looking down in embarrassment 

Prince Donghyuck stands to hold her hand and land a kiss on her knuckles "Don't be, my love" he says and leads her to sit beside him with her still frozen from the nickname and the action, "Did you sleep well?"

the boy from earlier giving her tea "I have honestly never seen Donghyuck so smitten," he teases and smiles at her "Nice to finally meet you, Lady Y/n"

She shakes her head and stands "No please, Lord Taeyong" she quickly denies "Don't address me by a title have no right over"

A smile lands on his lips "I like you" he says and pats Donghyuck's back "I approve if her, good job" he stands and bows "I'm afraid I shall keep you calling that Milady, it suits you" he winks and Donghyuck, gently pulls Y/n to sit down "Your Highness" Taeyong speaks to the Queen "After you, I think the two of them would like to have the room for themselves" 

The queen giggled, nodding "Oh Taeyong, I was just about to suggest that, you're a lot like my brother in law has anyone ever told you that?"

"I'm afraid so, My Queen" he laughs "He is my father" was the last thing you could hear from the conversation before it faded away and into the hallway

Y/n wasn't paying attention to the Marquees or the Queen only to be focusing on the prince, his blazer long forgotten on the coat rack, but his simple french-cuffed-two-unbuttoned-buttons style was mesmerizing, she realized they have matching colored tops, she blushes slightly

"Are you still adamant about not marrying me?" he wakes her from her thoughts

She blinks then nods "Yes, this isn't meant for me, My Prince, this was for your Fiance and i can't take it"

He sighs and examines her "Two weeks"

"I'm sorry?"

"Give me two weeks of your time and after that I'll tell my mother myself"

"What? No, We have to tell her now"

"Listen, you said you don't want the royal family to suffer because I can't tell her I don't want tp get married yet, right?"

She bites her lip, not answering

"Right?"

"Yes" she whispers

"Then give me two weeks, to figure out a way to tell her how we broke up so you can be free and no one will ask why, and so I can use it as an excuse as to why I wont find a new bride anytime soon"

"What excuse, My Prince?"

"I'll be too busy trying to get over you to find one" he smiles and she tries her best to suppress the warmth of her cheeks at the sight

"That won't work"

"Better than the family getting ridiculed, so, will you give me two weeks my love?"

word count: 2.6k words


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cold"
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "Can't you give me your jacket or something?"
> 
> "Can't you accept my proposal and marry me already?"
> 
> In which Prince Donghyuck's parents are forcing him to get married and he decided to propose to the first girl he sees to shut his parents up

Y/n was screaming in frustration o to her pillow, _Damn the Prince's good Looks, Damn the Prince's words, Damn the Prince's Kindness, Damn it all!_

Y/n sighs after screaming on to her pillow, she flips over back against the soft covers, she couldn't help but think about how the evening end up like this. How could she say yes? After Prince Donghyuck has asked for two Weeks what happened?

_"No" Y/n replied and stood up_

_Donghyuck grabbed her by the wrist, it wasn't forceful nor was it tight, Prince Donghyuck gave her an opportunity to pull away, to take her wrist away from the Prince, But why didn't she? "Please" He pleaded and Y/n's eyes widened "At least think it over, if you are still determined to tell my parents I will gladly assist you but please, at least until we're done eating dinner, think it over"_

_Y/n was shocked to see the prince pleading, asking her to think about it, was this that important to the prince? She nods, fine after dinner she'll reject him, she was getting fed up with how stubborn he is, it wasn't just messing up with the royal family's values, it was also bothering with her life, her own_ private _life, how she is being seen, how people address her whole life went upside down just because the prince lost his temper_

_Donghyuck nods and stands bowing towards her, "I'm sorry, I know I have troubled you" He confesses and Y/n grabbed him by the shoulders to make him stand straight but he wouldn't budge "I know that by making you do this I have placed you in a hard position" she shakes her head and tears start trickling his eyes, it was all overwhelming, her feelings and the Prince' words being all too heavy on her conscience, the tears weren't necessary nor was it intentional but before she could realize, a sob leaves her lips and Prince Donghyuck's reaction was quick, he stood up straight hands out to hold her as she starts wiping her face_

_"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying" she whimpers and keeps wiping her face with her hands, The prince pulls her hands away and uses his handkerchief to wipe her tears, no words were exchanged, not until she calmed down_

_Neither noticed it but the Prince'd hand always hovered near the girl's as if waiting for the right moment to hold her hand. The Prince looks at her and she was staring at the cloth in her hand, it was simple, laced in golden thread "Do you like sweets?" The Prince suddenly spoke making her look at him and she nods, he smiles softly and takes her hand in his "Let's go get some ice-cream"_

Morning comes and Y/n wakes up to the sound of Prince Donghyuck's voice "Hana, which one is better?"

Y/n opened her eyes to be greeted by Prince Donghyuck looking through her closet "Goodmorning" he greets and moves to kiss her forehead, Y/n still freezes at the action but smiled "I've chosen your outfit for today so we can match" Donghyuck pats his thighs to show off the color and smiles, standing up to hold her hand and help her out of bed, "Wear this" he shows a pretty blue floral lace Bardot dress, pattern adorned with white and pink roses while lace covers the edges the color matching the Prince's blue-ish dress pants "Get her dressed Hana"

And at the Prince's words, Hana leads Y/n to the conjoined bathroom, helping her clean up and get dressed fixing the way it hugs her curves, and Hana smiles, applying a bit of touch-ups on her skin and fixing her hair. She was done and Y/n looked into the mirror, Hana has fixed her hair into a half-up bun style making it look messy yet classy, the hairstyle complementing the dress

They both left the bathroom only to be greeted by the prince facing away from the bathroom door looking at his phone "Done? Can I turn and see?"

Y/n blinks, the Prince purposefully turned away to give her space and privacy, she smiles softly "Yes you can turn around now"

The prince turns around and he smiles at the sight, but then he wrapped one arm around his waist as a support for his elbow where he places his chin on his palm eyeing her "Something's missing" he mumbled

Y/n blinks and tilts her head as Hana turns to look at Y/n "Jewelry?" Hana offers and the Prince nods, with the Maid immediately reacting walking to get the Jewelry box from the vanity, "Milady has a wide assortment of jewelry here, my Prince" she says and turns only to gasp at the sight

The Prince had invaded Y/n's personal bubble, him being so close their chest could be flushed against each other, her hair was out of the way while the Prince had his arms around her neck as he tries and clasps the necklace. In all honesty, if he wanted to help her wear it he could've done it from behind not doing it while almost hugging Y/n

Y/n could feel the Prince's breath fan against her neck at the close proximity, she blushes and moved to hold on to the blazer in front of her until finally, the prince locks the necklace tracing a cold finger against the chain, she tried, she just couldn't help but feel the goosebumps rise against her skin where he had touched "There, you look pretty" he smiles his finger stopping at the pendant only to return tracing against her collar bones and down her arms. Y/n would be lying if she says the prince didn't have an effect on her, cause, oh how her heart raced at the action, silently willing them to stop, he traces lower 'till he holds her hand looking at her wrist "Let us get you a bracelet" he lets go of her only to look through the jewelry box

Hana stood there in shock, cheeks a shade of red at the display of affection, standing off to the side, knowing that she shouldn't react unless Y/n or the Prince might need her

The Prince would take time, looking through the wide assortment of bracelets and looking at the Y/n to look at her wrists and then dress, only to resume his search. Y/n on the other hand had examined the pendant of the necklace, it was a flower, a white flower pendant with delicate details on to its petals, making it look as if it is blooming "It's called a gardenia flower"

She looks into his eyes "what?" she blinks a bit surprises

He points to the pendant "That a gardenia flower, do you like it?" he asks and stands up fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves

She nods shyly "It's a pretty flower" he nods and takes his watch off, it was a simple watch, it had a golden chain strap along with its case, a black tint on the watch itself "You have a pretty watch" she murmurs and the Prince smiles

"Good, cause you'll be using this today" he replies and walks up to her so he can hold her wrist, placing the watch on and locking it in place "Its a bit big on you," he laughs as if finding the whole ordeal cute "Remind me later, lets go on jewelry shopping ok?" Y/n nods silently and he examines Y/n, nodding in approval at the sight he smiles and locks there fingers "Lets go, lets have breakfast together then we can go out to my schedules ok?" he says as he leads her out of her room and into the dining hall

Letting him lead her out, "I'm sorry, My Prince-" she starts but the prince cuts her off

"You should get used to calling me Donghyuck for the next two weeks" he murmurs and turns his head to look at her and smiled "What were you saying?"

She clears her throat and avoided eye contact "Why do I have to come with you on your schedule?"

He hums as if thinking of the right words to answer her question "well, It would be great to show my parents that I am 'serious'," He makes air quotes with his free hand "about you, a plus to make them believe that i need time to heal when we do break up. And, it gets lonely when I'm the only one going"

"Where is this meeting being held exactly, My Prince?" Y/n asked as she turns away from the car window to look at the Prince only to get a raised eyebrow in return " _Donghyuck_ " she corrects and he nods in approval

"At a café, we'll be meeting with someone, he claims that this project he proposes will help a lot of people"

"Then why must you be the one to interview them? wouldn't it be better for the King and Queen to address that matter themselves?"

"Well, Yes. But not everything will go through the King and Queen, first they have to go through me to make sure its worth seeing by them and then the decision is ultimately theirs"

"Ah" she hums softly and nods "I understand" she smiles and Donghyuck couldn't help but smile back

Once they arrive, The Prince leads Y/n by the hand to a man dressed in a fancy suit he stands and bows towards the new arrivals "My name Johnny, thank you for giving me a chance to speak to you your highness"

Donghyuck bows and smiles "Of course,. I'd like you to meet my Fiancé, Y/n this Suh Johnny, a dear friend and at the moment a benefactor" he smiles informs and Johnny bows in her direction with her mirroring the action, "Please sit." They all obeyed

Johnny was very convincing and honestly, the Prince liked his proposal but as Johnny excused himself to go to the bathroom, Donghyuck turned to Y/n "What do you think?"

She blinked in confusion "Sorry?" she tilts her head slightly and Donghyuck had resist the urge to grab her by the chin so that he can adjust it "But why are you asking me, my Prince?"

He frowns "Donghyuck, Y/n, please call me Donghyuck, you earned the title of being my friend in this predicament you and I are in" earning a nod from the girl and he hums "but to answer your question, its because you might know what's best" she watches him as he spoke "I have not once tried living as if I wasn't a prince, I've never went to the market or done house chores, but you have and you do, compared to me you know what can help improve the way my people work and move, so I'm asking you, what did you think of his proposal?"

Y/n lets the Prince's words sink in as she looks down at her lap, she never thought that it'd come to this, The crowned prince asking her opinion but here she was "Yes, It'll be of great help" she started and started explaining the points on why and how it could improve, stating facts and sharing little stories along the way with her explanation as the Prince attentively listened and nodded

After she spoke, the Prince nodded and smiled at her "that is great Y/n" he moves to hold her hand cupping them "Thank you" he beams he opens his mouth to speak only to be stopped by Johnny returning and the Prince drops her hand

"I'm sorry" Johnny says and sat down "May I continue?" and the prince nods "As I was saying adding homes, giving the people their own job that is cleaning up our parks can lessen our rate of jobless citizens and also lessen out the homeless-"

Johnny was cut off to the prince swerving to the side and looking at his Fiancé "What's your favorite cake flavor?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Cake flavor," he repeats and nods towards the different displays and grins "What is it?"

She looks at Johnny who smiles at her "Mocha" she answers and he hums "you really do have a sweet tooth hmm?" he raises a hand to flag down a waiter "and coffee?" he turns to look at her then stops "No, Sorry you hate coffee... One Mocha cake and," he hums going back to when he bought ice cream for her and smiled "two cups of Hot Chocolate please, would you like anything Johnny?"

"Just coffee" He replies

"Black Coffee for him" Donghyuck says and the waiter bows, "Sorry, continue" and with that Johnny continues

Donghyuck is now to make a decision, if he says yes, Johnny will speak to his parents about his proposal and he hums, giving his and Y/n's words to careful consideration, his eyes drifting to Y/n as she took a bite "feed me" he says out of the blue making Y/n and Johnny look at him surprised

"I can't think without sugar and I drank my milk, just one bite" he coaxes and, Y/n offered him a bit which he happily accepted, looking at Johnny he grins "I hope my parents like your idea as much as we did Johnny" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjooooyyyy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with his fiance, shows Donghyuck how pretty she is

Y/n sat, legs crossed by the ankles as she tries her best to avoid eye contact with the person infront of her, granted he was busy trying to sell his proposal to the Prince but the way he stared at her made Y/n uncomfortable and kept adjusting ho she sat in order to keep her mind of the man

Donghyuck noticed how uncomfortable she was, through out the conversation he had with the man across from him and Y/n he was inching closer to Y/n in order to shield her but the man would stare at any pretty thing that would pass them by and Donghyuck was absolutely disgusted, he placed a caring and affectionate hand on Y/n's knee to catch her attention and once their eyes meet he could already see how distressed she was, pulling away to unbutton his blazer and placed it on her legs

"Get out" The Prince says to the man with an obnoxious grin, his eyes serious and harsh, making the man stop and stare at the prince in shock "Didn't you hear me?"

"B-but" the man started to defend himself and the Prince sighs and crosses his arms

"If there's one thing I don't tolerate is when people like you treat women like some kind of prize, you've been doing it to every single thing that has two legs and a pulse since we got here and it's rude, doing it to my fiance is just down right disgusting, I don't tolerate that behavior in my kingdom nor in my presence so I'm going to say it again," He says in a calm tone yet it held authority "Get out, you've wasted our time enough"

Y/n watches as the man bows and leaves, "Thank you" she whispers

The Prince looks at her with a raised eyebrow and fixed his blazer that on her legs "Next time tell me" He replies calmly to soothe the girl's frightened gaze, The Prince could be scary if he wanted to and he didn't want to scare her more than she already is "I dragged you into this mess, let me protect you when you're scared"

She nods slowly "Y-you didn't have to kick him out-"

"Were you even listening to what he said?"

She shakes her head

"Me neither"

She looks at him "Sorry?"

"I stopped listening after the first sentence, I noticed he was eyeing a couple of waitresses and I noticed you were uncomfortable but you weren't saying anything, anyway, I paid more attention to you then whatever he said," He concludes and noticed she had her head down and he hums in an attempt to get her mind off it "We should eat lunch, anything you want in particular?"

"Anything is fine"

"No seriously? Seafood, Pasta, Chicken, Beef, Pork? Anything?"

"Whatever is ok, My Prince"

"Ok, next time I will not answer you if it isn't Donghyuck. Second," He cups her cheeks so she'll look at him "Right now you're my Fiance , so do me a favor and take advantage of me yeah?"

She blushes and looks down, nodding

"Words, love" he presses

"Yes, ok"

"Yes, ok, what?"

"um?" she looks up and into his eyes "Donghyuck?"

He nods "Good girl," he approves and smiles sweetly "So lunch? made up your mind yet?"

"Yes, um Seafood?"

"ooh, there's this really good restaurant Taeyong Hyung brought me too, I'll take you there"

"Just two more meetings," He informs and held her hand "And I promise I'll take you shopping"

"You really don't-" Y/n was cut off when she yelped in pain when the prince squeezed her hand, giving her a sweet yet warning smile she sighs and decided to get into character, making a mental note to scold the Prince "But- Its so boring, Please can we go now?"

Donghyuck looks at the man opposite them and smiles softly and apologetically "Love, just a little longer," she pouts and Donghyuck wanted to pinch her cheeks, granted he was the one who asked her be disagreeable so he can doesn't have to stay and attend this meeting, but he found her whining absolutely adorable that he might actually obey her if leaving was what she really wanted "ten minutes, then we go ok?"

She grins, Y/n and the Prince spoke about this while they ate lunch that he was not in the best mood after dealing with the man with an obnoxious grin and that he doesn't want to attend the meeting, so he developed a plan, managing to get the female to join his plan, "Alright" 

After ten minutes as promised, the man bowed and apologized with the prince assuring him that it was alright and that they'll talk tomorrow

The Prince watched as the man leaves then beams at Y/n "life saver," he says and nods "I'll buy you anything you want" he promises and Y/n shakes her head "and before you decline, choose, you pick out something you like or I'll buy the whole store?"

She gasps and grabs his sleeve "Donghyuck!" she exclaimed in a scolding voice, like you would to a child but instead of the prince beibg offended or atleast shocked by the female's tone he grinned

"You," He looks at her happily "You called me by my name"

"No-"

"Yes you did! Say it again, come on Y/n"

"Your Highness-"

He clicks his tongue and raises his eyebrow "Come again?"

"Donghyuck"

He grins and nods "half an hour before the next meeting then shopping, ok?"

"We really don't have to"

"Well, true" He hums and orders two more hot chocolate "but its good publicity, people see me, the prince shopping with his fiance, you, and I'd get recognition and my The King and Queen would believe our love" he thanks the waiter and looks at her again, leaning in making the Prince's breath fan against hear cheek, voice quiet as he whispers "besides you need more clothes that will match with me"

"Prince Donghyuck?" A man calls from behind him and Y/n pulls away and looks to the side, a bit of pink coloring her cheeks at how they were caught

The Prince turns and smiles "Oh, you're early, please, have a seat" and the man obeyed "Can I get you anything?"

The mam shakes his head "No, thank you" His maroon suit standing out in the cafe, his whole persona made Y/n feel uneasy like something was wrong with him, she was on edge

The Prince smiles and nodded "You may start whenever you are ready"

"By putting this new building up it will give us more chance to meet with people outside of the kingdom" He proposes and then looks at the Prince for approval who had his eyebrows furrowed at the man's words

"And where are you proposing we build that?" He asks

Y/n looks at the Prince as he spoke, something about his tone was off, and Y/n doesn't like it

"There's this plot of land that would be absolutely perfect for it," He takes his phone out and shows the Prince where it was planned "This spot would surely get a lot of attention"

Y/n's breath caught on to her throat, "That is a neighborhood" she says in disbelief, "Where would those people live? Where would they go?"

Donghyuck looks at her and tilts his head "Are you seriously planning on building that in a place were people live? where they have claimed as their home?" he glares at the man "Y/n how do you know this neighborhood?"

She looks at the Prince only to see him calmly yet dangerously looking at the man, like a predator would, The Prince was furious, "My Grandparents live there" She answers

The prince scoffs in disbelief "There are people there, Mr. Choi Samin. What do you propose we do to them? where will you put them?"

"Well I didn't really-" He started and The Prince cuts him off

"That's enough," He says and waves him off "Thank you for your time, you may leave now"

"But, my Prince-" He starts

"I'm sorry I think I didn't make my self clear, I no longer have any business with you," He declares "I have no business with someone who would do anything for money, even when it means making hundreds of families loose their homes? You don't deserve speaking to me, to my fiance or my family, get out" 

Y/n flinches and looks at the Prince in fear, one thing was known about the Prince is that he was happy-go-lucky, playful and absolutely flirty but if there is one thing that every single person in the palace avoids it the Prince getting angry, granted he doesn't get angry often but when he does he's intimidating.

Y/n grabs the Prince by the sleeves holding in to it when he makes a move to stand, she doesn't understand where she developed the courage to do that, but she did and the Prince stopped looking at her with a harsh glare only to see her e/c colored eyes staring at him in fear, he takes a breath to calm himself down, taking the female's hand with his other one to pull it away from his sleeve and place it down to his hand, to hold it, protectively and carefully, locking their fingers together as he looks at the man

"well?" The Prince asks, he was still angry, but he was calmer, Y/n helped calm him down, his thumb rubbing softly against Y/n's skin "Leave"

The man stands and bows, leaving the two of them in the cafe, The prince looks at Y/n "You ok? I scared you didn't I?"

She shakes her head "I'm ok, thank you" he keeps on watching her as she spoke "I'm definitely ok, thankyou for not approving the proposal, I don't know what my grandparents would have done, oh and the children there, I'm thankful you declined but you didn't have to get angry at a public pace your reputation might-"

But did any of that get through to the Prince? No. He wasn't listening, actually he stopped listening, he got sidetracked by watching her speak and the way her hand moves while she tells him truths, speaking of hand, he looks down, the two of them still have hands interlocked and the rubbing of his thumb against her skin still hasn't stopped, Donghyuck's cheeks grow warm, was this not affecting her? "Y/n, stop your rambling," he comments and stands tugging her along by the hand making her stop "I wanna give you something, come on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with The royals

"We'll take it" The Prince starts and Y/n looks at him in shock 

"My Prince, er Donghyuck we don't have to," She starts and looks at herself in the mirror "This isn't necessary"

He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head while he readjusted his sitting position "I promised you we'd go shopping so we're going shopping" he eyes her and shakes his head "I don't like that," he looks to the sales lady "Get me a darker color of that exact dress"

"Donghyuck!" 

He smiles and playfully copies her tone "Y/n" He crosses his arms "Let me spoil you, besides didn't I tell you to take advantage of me?" He asks

"You're the prince"

"Which is exactly why you have to do so, I would be very disappointed otherwise" He looks to the side and bowed his head at the sales lady with the different colored dress "Try this one" he hands it off to her and she furrows her eyebrows not taking the dress "Put this on willingly or I help you put it on?"

You blinked "You're kidding" you dared and stood your place

"Alright," He says moving to lead you inside the changing room "I'll help you change"

Only for you to yelp and grab the dress "I'll change, I'll change, stop it" walking inside the changing room, wearing the dress he has given her, it was a maroon colored wrap dress, with sleeves that reach her wrists an a skirt a couple of inches higher than her knees. 

She walked out, showing the prince the latest dress he has picked out for her and received a shocked reaction from the prince. He knows that the wrap dress would look beautiful on her since he has seen her wear that dress and he has asked for a darker color but, Oh My God, she looked beautiful, the dress was absolutely perfect for her, he trailed his eyes down her body, and then nods

"We'll take it" He says to the sales lady and points at it "that is my favorite dress, wear it for tonight"

She raises an eyebrow in confusion "What's gonna happen tonight?"

He smiles and shakes his head "Nothing, now change back then lets go get jewelry"

"Your highness-" She started and stayed in place

"Go, Y/n" He ushers and smiles "then we can get ice cream"

"You're highness you're not allowed with too much sweets"

"Then I won't eat, you will, besides I love sweets"

Arriving back at the palace Y/n and the prince (mostly Y/n) was exhausted and excited to just lie in bed and be on her phone and just be by herself, today was too eventful for her liking

"Then I decided to bathe my pink turtle-" He replies when he notices the the female wasn't paying attention to him anymore and was proven right when she nodded 

He rolls his eyes ,"Y/n" He calls and snaps his fingers infront of her face "Wakey-wakey?"

She blinks and bows in apology once the prince was able to hold her down to reality "Sorry, I was thinking"

He nods "its fine, I tired you out didn't I?" He chuckles "You should rest, you're gonna need it for the days to come. I'll wake you myself for dinner, so don't worry about it" He leads her to her room, assuring her as he holds her hand.

Once the Prince leaves her room she picks out a change of comfortable clothes and collapsed on the bed. She has been a maid for quite a while but today has left her exhausted, she feels absolutely drained, she was thankful for the rest she was about to have

She couldn't help but think about the Prince and the early encounters, was he always that protective? She shifts and hugs one pillow, remembering that moment when the Prince was furious that he almost did something he might regret, If she wasn't there, something must've happened

_"Lets go get Ice-cream"_

She blinks and smiles, He did nothing today but buy her cake, clothes, jewelry, and Ice cream. The Prince made sure she was comfortable and not left out, he would be a wonderful King, She sighs and closes her eyes, her thoughts and dreams being plagued by the beautiful sun kissed boy "And when the two weeks are over, we go our separate ways" 

She doesn't know why, or what makes this feeling so strong but all of a sudden she hates herself

Donghyuck sat crossed legged in the tea room as his parents spoke to him about his day and his chosen benefactors, it was boring and he barely listened, his hands moved to play with his watch, a habit he has developed after Prince Chenle gave him a watch on his thirteenth birthday, speaking of that, Chenle's birthday is coming up, Donghyuck should really think of a present for the guy. Come to think of it, he doesn't know about Y/n's birthday, he should ask her, yeah he'll ask her

"Donghyuck" His mom brought him out of his day dream "are you even listening to me?"

He nods, he wasn't, "I was, and I can say yes, its possible" His dad raises his eyebrow and Donghyuck slyly and carefully waved his hand to ask for help from him who distracted his wife, sparing the prince from an earful

Donghyuck leans back, calling over his one of the stand ins there Yuta, who was also one of his friends "What were we talking about? I wasn't listening"

He smiles amused by the Prince "Being in love does that too you," He teases "I honestly thought I'll never see the day-"

"Shut up and tell me Hyung" Donghyuck mumbles 

"The queen asked if Lady Y/n would join dinner and you replied with a quote _'yes, its possible'_ "

Donghyuck groaned as Yuta teases him. He can't believe he just agreed to something on her behalf by _accident_. There's nothing he could do now, right? I mean the choices were wake Y/n up and probably get the stink eye (she just seems like the person who gets cranky when you wake them. Every morning Y/n would wake up on her own, so its not impossible) or decline his mom's offer and get yelled at. 

_"I'll wake you myself for dinner, so don't worry about it"_

The Prince nods at the memory, right He can wake her and have dinner. He stands and and smiles at his Parents "I'll go wake her" He informs and leaves the room, walking slowly to her, thinking of what to say, on how to wake her "Oh, and for dessert get something sweet" he smiles and bows

The King and the Queen stared at their sons leaving figure "he doesn't like sweets...?" The Queen starts

Yuta grins at the leaving figure before bowing "It isn't for him, your Grace"

Once he entered her room, he smiles at the sight, she changed into a loose tee and shorts, he had half a mind to tuck her in and let her sleep, but he was hungry, and he didn't want to get yelled at

"Y/n" he whispered and pets her hair, sitting down on the bed beside her "Wake up, sleepy head, lets eat dinner"

Y/n roused from her dreamless sleep by the sound of his voice, at first she thought it was just her imagination but his voice kept whispering and almost lulled her to sleep until she heard his voice tell her to eat. She slowly woke up, opening her eyes to be greeted by the handsome Prince running his fingers through her locks. She didn't mean it, leaning into his touch, neither noticed until she felt the warmth of the prince's hand on her cheek and she gasps, sitting up, making the prince stand up

"um," He says, his cheeks slightly pink as Y/n refuses to look at him "Its dinner time, lets go" He stands and clears his throat standing to look through her wardrobe to not look at her in the eye

He places his hand on his chest, willing his heart to stop thumping against his ribcage, he placed his other hand (the one he was holding her with) infront of him and he blinked grabbing one of the dresses there and turning to look at her who smiled softly at the prince, she looked unaffected, he didn't like it.

Y/n's heart was still beating at an irregular pace, she smiles softly once the prince looks at her "I'm sorry but why should I wear something so fancy?"

He looks at her and smiles, placing the dress on the bed "Because, my parents wanna eat dinner with you, would you rather wear that?"

He teases and points at her tee and she instinctively covered up using the blanket and he looked away "Um, sorry" He blushed again, God this room was getting stuffy "Change into this, or would you rather a different one?"

She shakes he head, as Hana walks in bowing at the Prince and Female on the bed, "I'll change into that, thankyou"

Hana takes the dress and smiles as she leads Y/n inside the bathroom, Hana was giggling as she helped her out of her current clothes "I hope I'm not stepping out of line, but you and the Prince have a cute chemistry"

Y/n couldn't help but raise her eyebrows "We were just speaking" She points out as Hana helps he into the dress, a red mid-thigh length, sleeves up until the elbow, the edge of the dress, the skirt part was adorned with a golden design, it sparkled with her movement, she would never admit it but the prince had a wonderful taste in clothes

"Well you were," Hana smiles and and adjusts the skirt so that it doesn't folded inward "But you and the Prince still have that, shy aura around, not many couples posses that now a days, My lady"

_Maybe because we're not dating._ Y/n hums and looks at the mirror "They don't?"

Hana nods "I assure you, MiLady, They Don't"

Arriving at the dining hall, with The Prince's and Y/n's armed linked together, you can tell from a far that she would be the perfect bride, The Prince was mischievous and everyone can tell, he had something up his sleeve, He helped her to her seat first, and usually the Prince would be teasing or joking around but for tonight, The King and The Queen watched as their son gave Y/n a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze, a silent promise that she'll be alright

"Y/n" The Queen calls and Y/n bows along with the Prince "Please, no need to bow, you'll be family" She looks at The Prince at her words and He squeezes her hand again before helping her sit "Donghyuck is so proper with you, such a nice change of pace" She starts and laughs as The prince looked at her in shock

"I am Proper!" He raises his voice

"Donghyuck" Y/n calls and looks at him warningly, you do _not_ raise your voice at the Queen, he looks at her and closes his mouth, sitting down with a small huff when she tugs on his sleeve

The King laughs at the display infront of him, "Donghyuck, you're fiance is right, don't raise your voice at your mother" He smiles and looks at her bowing his head "Its nice to finally meet you, Y/n"

She bows her head "Its my pleasure, Your Grace" 

"Please, no need to be so formal" He smiles and assures "We're thankful to have you, Donghyuck needed someone who could control him" He teases

The Queen nods and smiles at Y/n "besides the point, we know you might be a little scared, but please don't be, We're happy to have you in our life, especially Donghyuck"

Donghyuck was focused on Y/n through out the conversation on the way she spoke and acted and how she would bow her head at every word, he looked at how she fidgeted whenever his parents spoke directly at her and he reaches out to push the hair behind her ear, making her look and he smiles "you're doing great" He praises, both implied as a don't worry and acting as his fiance

The King and Queen smiled at how affectionate their son was. 

Once Dinner was served everybody started eating, Y/n joining the conversation from time to time until the King stood up "Donghyuck, I need to show you something, come with me"

Donghyuck looks at Y/n "you gonna-" he earned a small laugh from her, effectively cutting him off

"I'll be fine, besides, the King is more important then me"

Donghyuck shrugs and stands up "Well, not exactly"

Y/n blinks "What-?"

He winks teasingly and followed his father

Once they left the Queen stands, making Y/n to aswell "Lets go for a walk in the garden while they ready dessert?" She asks and Y/n nods

The queen leads her out into the hallway and into the garden, Y/n was amazed at how beautiful the flowers looked at night which made the Queen laugh "You've never seen the garden at night?"

"No, My Queen" She answers and stands, no longer kneeling to be face to face with the Iris Flowers "I was one of the maids in charge of keeping the rooms of the palace spotless, I'm usually cleaning at night"

The Queen nods and leads her at one of the garden chairs, letting her sit "Please, don't be so formal, We'll be family soon, its only fair to call me normally" She smiles at her teasingly "I wouldn't mind being called Mother by you either"

Y/n blushes, "I-" she starts out as the redness crawls up her neck making the Queen laugh more

She stops with a wave of her hand, while some maids place the tea and desserts on the table in front of them "Actually, Y/n, I would like to properly thank you", Y/n opens her mouth to speak but the Queen beat her to it "Thank you for returning Donghyuck's feelings and staying by his side, His Father and I have been worried, all we ever wanted is for him to be happy, and being with you does that to him" She smiles and reaches out to hold her hand "Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm cold"
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "Can't you give me your jacket or something?"
> 
> "Can't you accept my proposal and marry me already?"
> 
> In which Prince Donghyuck's parents are forcing him to get married and he decided to propose to the first girl he sees to shut his parents up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahh enjoyy

"No," Donghyuck says and crosses his arms, shooting a glare on Prince Lucas's present, that you were happily taking a bite out of. Donghyuck won't admit it but at some point, out of all the Princes you seemed to have gotten closer to Lucas, Donghyuck moves to glare this time at Lucas who was laughing at how cute you ate the donut, helping you brush the sugar on your lips, making you flinch at the touch, Donghyuck won't admit (he absolutely refuses to "It lowers my self-esteem" he once says) but throughout your fake engagement, out of all his group of friends, _Why?_ Why must it be the most flirtiest Prince? Renjun would be the most proper out of everyone and be at a safe distance as a way to be polite, you _could've_ been friends with him, Jeno and Jaemin would probably treat you like a sister and help you with adjusting to this life, you _could've_ been friends with them, Chenle would ask you questions about being Prince Donghyuck's Fiance and he is sure that you and Chenle would be inseparable, you _could've_ been friends with him, Jisung is a sweet shy boy and Donghyuck ninety-nine percent (only because its impossible to be one hundred percent) sure that Jisung would just watch from afar, why not him? but no! you became friends with flirty, loud, annoying, touchy, Prince Lucas

Donghyuck glared at Lucas and grabbed his arm "Prince Lucas" Donghyuck warns and Lucas grins, knowing full well that Donghyuck only calls people by titles when he is pissed

"Oh relax," he pulls away "I won't steal her from you," He bows at you and Donghyuck "I'm engaged"

Donghyuck nods and notices how you looked down with your tongue fiddling with something in your mouth, he recognizes it, after having many lunch and breakfast dates these past couple dates, he takes a glass of water and offered it to you while he spoke "Ah, yes and _that_ is how an engaged man acts" he gently rubs your back to help you while you drank your water

"Oh please," Lucas settles on the sofa beside you, no longer standing beside Donghyuck, only to get flicked on the forehead by the latter "Ow!"

"Stay away from my girl, if you still wish to keep your hair"

Lucas laughs and moves to sit a bit farther from You "You're Fiance been always this clingy and protective?"

You take another bite of the donut before answering, red painting your cheeks from the words that left the Prince's lips, he was taking it too seriously only to be fake engaged to me, thinking about it, Back then, with the perverted man, the one who wanted to take your grandparents home, the time you were so stressed that he fed you, even when the two of you are out in public that boy always has to have one limb attached to you. "Yeah, he does that"

"You're one to talk" Someone joined, hitting Prince Lucas upside the head "and he _is_ right you know, stop flirting"

You covered your mouth shocked at the sight, surprised that somebody would hit a royal

"Love, that hurts" Prince Lucas pouts, and whines, grabbing her hand "I wasn't flirting"

She rolls her eyes and smiles sweetly at you "You must be Y/n" She bows "It's a pleasure to finally meet Prince Donghyuck's bride be" she grins and you bow

Donghyuck leans in to whisper "Lucas's Fiance, Yeonli" he informs wrapping his arm protectively over your shoulder "She and Lucas act more alike than you think so I apologize on behalf of these two idiots, I call my friends"

You couldn't help but blush at the proximity, thankfully, he pulled away, keeping his arms around your shoulder to keep you at his side

Just then Yuta walks in and Dongyuck happily exclaimed "Hyung! You're here!" He turns his head as Yuta bows in front of everyone "Please tell me The other's are here"

Yuta nods "Yes, Prince Jaemin, Prince Jisung and Prince Chenle and Company" He motions to the door, and just like that a very excited Prince Chenle walked in followed by three girls then Prince Jisung and Prince Jaemin

"Y/n Noona!" Chenle called excitedly and stood in front of you taking your hand to kiss the knuckles "You look beautiful, It's nice to see you again" he catches Donghyuck's eyes and raises his hands in defense "I'm not flirting"

Donghyuck hums and looks at his younger friend, who playfully winked at you, before moving to Yeonli and kissing her knuckles as a greeting

You tugged on Donghyuck's sleeve to show him the oncoming guests "Great them, they're your guests" You informed, once you turn to him your breathing stilled this boy in front of you was close, too close, he was slightly slouching so even you (who was sitting up straight) your eyes were aligned with his nose, you could see at how his lips parted slightly to puff air out, you couldn't look away from his lips. You _have_ to look away, now!

You looked back to the guests, who, thankfully, Donghyuck's attention was still on the guests, "Company?" asked one of the girls, her heels clicking as she crosses her arms over her dress "is that what we are now? Company?"

Jaemin hums "Well none of you are married to the royal family yet, so" He shrugs "Yes, Princes" he motions to himself then at them "And Company"

"Na Jaemin" the other girl, her brown hair tied in a half ponytail, she looked annoyed and immediately Jaemin walks to her and holds her hand

"Aww heart, I didn't mean it like that"

"What for?" Donghyuck says once he looks at you "They seem to be doing well, walking by themselves"

You looked at him unamused, "Donghyuck" you stood up and tugged on his arm so he'll follow you, to stand and greet the guests "It's polite"

He groans but follows nonetheless, bowing in front of the newcomers, his hand intertwined with yours while you bowed. Raising your head, you stared at the shocked faces of the newcomers while they stared at you and Donghyuck

Prince Jisung walks to Prince Donghyuck and placed his hand on his forehead while looking at Yuta, who watches in amusement "Hyung is he sick?" Doghyuck growls and swats the younger hands away

Prince Jaemin moves to hold your free hand while nodding "I don't know how, but" he leans to kiss your knuckles and smirks "When did Donghyuck become such an obedient dog?"

"Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck yells, letting go of your hand to chase after the boy who was running away

The girls laugh, While Prince Jisung calls for Prince Lucas and Chenle to help him make sure that Prince Donghyuck won't kill Prince Jaemin, while Chenle helps by yelling words of encouragement "Run Jaemin Hyung, Donghyuck will tear you to shreds"

You flinched, "wait, no" you gripped and tried to reach out for Donghyuck "Donghyuck, no, don't do-" you yelped in surprises once one of the girls hugged you

"Eunnie" she smiles and kept you close "You're really pretty, my name Soonim"

"Nice to meet you" You smile and bowed at her and everyone else

"Let the boys play, they only get to see each other once a while" One answers and pries Soonim off you "Excuse her, she and Prince Chenle match each other energy, I'm Hiyoung, I'm-"

You cut her off with a smile "Prince Jaemin's bride be" you bowed "It is nice to finally meet you"

"Soonim is right Eunnie," one spoke up and held your hands, in hers as she smiles "You're really beautiful" pink tints your cheeks in embarassment at the complement

"Aera don't overwhelm her," Hiyoung says and laughs at the sight of you bowing in front of princess Aera

She keeps you still "Please, Y/n, don't be so polite to us"

Yeonli nods and motions to everyone "We're all friends here" she says and laughs, you couldn't help but laugh too 

Donghuck who heard you yelp, slowed down from chasing Jaemin around so that Jisung and Lucas can finally hold him down, he looks at you to see if you are ok, only to see you giggling with the other girls, and he smiles, you always looked so much prettier when you smile

"You're drooling" Chenle notes and pretended to wipe the saliva from the corner of his mouth, making the Prince look away and readjust his suit "You're whipped for Y/n aren't you? You stopped chasing Jeamin Hyung for her~"

"What?" 

Lucas chuckles and pats his friends back "No need to be shy, there's nothing wrong with being in love with your fiance"

Donghyuck wasn't listening to a word, Prince Renjun was saying, the moment the latter opened his mouth, Donghyuck decided to shut him out, instead of paying attention to him his eyes drifted around the snacks and he decided at that moment guessing how much sugar each sweet contained was much more entertaining then what Renjun was talking about 'till he heard you laugh

His eyes lifted to see you laughing at something Princess Haegyoung said, he looks at the princess, then at Mark, he hums, the two of them are perfect for each other, both seated in a way that their feet would brush. hands placed on their laps as if holding each others hands from afar. Donghyuck looked at you again, you were listening to stories and nodding along, you seemed to be getting along with them well

Donghyuck's eyes traveled to what you were wearing, glasses, the wrap dress he picked out for you when you both went shopping, your neck adorned with the gardenia flower necklace he got for you, his eyes trailed lower and there it was, he bought you one of your own but you're wearing his watch around your wrist, it was loose, going up your arm with every movement, he places his hand on his watchless wrist, out of habit, yeah, you definitely have his watch.

The next thing he noticed about you was the way you pushed the glasses up against your nose, turning to the side to speak to Princess Mison, Renjun's Fiance, Donghyuck snorts, it seemed typical for Renjun to give her a clip with the letter R on it, but she seemed to enjoy it so who is he to judge? Donghyuck puts his attention back to you to see your glasses from the side, against the light, and there it was, fingerprints. He tries, he really did, but you looked adorable with the way you didn't notice the fingerprints from how invested you listened to the stories, he shifts in his seat

Mark stopped listening, surely there was something else more fascinating than Renjun's story, he looks at his fiance, who was happily telling a story, oh how he loved Haegyoung the way she would smile and laugh. His eyes drifted over to you, If he didn't know any better by the way you sat, spoke, and acted, the stories the younger would tell about, Mark could've passed you and Donghyuck off as he perfect couple except he did know better, he knows this all fake, you and Hyuck were doing this to benefit yourselves

The next thing Mark saw made him look twice, it was Donghyuck's watch, but it couldn't be, that's one of Donghyuck's prized accessories, his ex-girlfriends weren't allowed to touch it, his _own_ friends aren't permitted to borrow that watch but you have it? you're wearing it? Mark looks at Donghyuck to see he too was paying attention to you, and that he wasn't wearing his watch, he was confused at what was going on 'till he saw Donghyuck smile, it was a smile that he tried to hide so Mark turns his head to see you there just talking, did Donghyuck just smiled at the sight of you? He watched as The prince reached out to tap you and ask for your glasses, taking it off, you handed it to the Prince who cleaned the glass before wearing it, making a face and then taking it off again to hand it back to you

Mark smirked, that was probably the most affectionate Donghyuck ever was in his life to someone else. Mark was right, _this_ was definitely more interesting than whatever Renjun was talking about.

Renjun wasn't blind it was obvious that Donghyuck was too busy looking at his Fiance to listen to what he is saying and Mark was just being a pain in the ass, he smiles at the ones who were listening and placed his finger against his lips to keep everyone else quiet

"And that was how we thought our dog laid an egg" Renjun announced, everyone looked at him in shock but Mark and Donghyuck whipped their head 

"What the fuck?"

"Wait what?"

You woke up with a soft knock on your door, slowly, reluctantly pulled yourself out of bed, in nothing but a pair of oversized shirt and pajama shorts you slowly opened the door, to be greeted with a smiling Princess Mison and Lady Chunae, you bowed your head 

They swat you to stop you from bowing "We're all friends, Y/n" Lady Chunae starts, and holds your hand in hers "Don't address us by our titles, ok?" Princess Mison was more than happy to agree on 

You nod, promising to try and then grin tugging on your hand so that you'll follow them "Come with us" Chunae, Prince Jeno's Girlfriend, pulls you out of the warmth of your own room

"wait but I'm in my pajamas" You reasoned, trying to get out of her grip to change atleast 

Making Princess Mison, Prince Renjun's Girlfriend, laugh "We all are" She motions to what they were wearing "Please? Girl's night?" She pouts and you coo at how cute she was "We all want you there" She tries again before you sighed and nodded, she perks up "Really?" She happily leads you out into the garden, the chill of the night pricking your skin

Upon arrival you spot the rest of the girls, sitting on the chairs or the floor of the patio and you blink at the sight, all of them ere still in there pajamas, cups of tea on the table and multiple pillows everywhere

"Eunnie!" Sooni happily calls and waves you over, following everyone (mostly Chunae who dragged you to sit on the floor with her) "You're here, have some tea"

Doyoung comes out of the corner, you didn't even notice he was there 'till he poured you a cup, raising an eyebrow at him he smiles "You'll get used to this" he assures and hand you the cup "They like having midnight talk sessions"

You looked ahead to see them happily conversing, you looked down at your hand, you weren't happy with yourself, now that your being honest. These people were really loved by their Princes and are really in a relationship with the Princes, and you are nothing but a fake

"Eunnie" Aera calls after she notice you glaring at your cup "We hope we aren't bothering you, we really just wanted to meet you and become close with you"

You looked at her and smiled apologeically "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Yeonli nods and sits on the floor infront of you "Will you be my friend?" she asks and you nod making the rest also ask for your hand in friendship and Aera giggles "Eunnie looks scared" you blushed at her words making Yeonli tug on her hair playfully "Please you almost practically fainted when we dragged you here the first time"

The group bursts into laughter and you smiled, feeling relieved just as Hiyoung places her hand on your shoulder as Yeonli and Aeri bickered "Let them yell at each other, it'll be hilarious" she assured just when you were about to break them apart

Soomin takes a sip of her tea before she leans forward towards you "Eunnie, can you tell us stories about you and Prince Donghyuck?"

You blinked, "what?" you tilted your head to see all of them facing you and waiting for you to tell your story "But-"

"Don't worry, we'll tell our stories too, so" Soomin pouts and clasps her hands "please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading hehe


End file.
